Isolet
Lothos Isolet is the Knight Master from the Serdin Kingdom and one of the founders of Grand Chase, recruiting Elesis, Lire, and Arme to their guild. As of Season V, she also appeared in the game as a Quest NPC for the Serdin region. Background Isolet is Serdin's guardian and a master swordsman who fought remarkably in the Kingdom War era. Endowed with burning passion and soaring confidence, she led the Knights in the front line and to this day her warlike appearance evokes prime when commanding her army. A paragon of knighthood, Isolet strives to reinforce the power of Serdin Kingdom as a commandant and is doing her best to train new soldiers. Speaking to Lass, she does not judge him by his past and does not hold him responsible for his actions while possessed, giving him a chance to start over. Story Trial Forest After she welcomed the Grand Chase team, Isolet asked them to follow her through the Trial Forest to become full-fledged members, adding that she got through it with a wooden sword in her rookie days. Trial Tower Isolet presented one more test to Elesis, Lire, and Arme who passed the first solo challenge, sending the three of them atop Trial Tower to take down the violent Wendy. To do so, they must work together for her to gauge the strength of their teamwork. Outer Wall of Serdin Just as they became commissioned Knights of Grand Chase, Isolet told Elesis, Lire, and Arme the essential details of a pressing situation where crowds of goblins and orcs are raiding the Outer Wall of Serdin. Kerrie Beach Isolet scolded Elesis, Lire, and Arme after finding out that they headed to the Serdin outer wall unauthorized. Regardless, she announced that the three girls have been made official members of the Grand Chase by the Queen of Serdin and their mission is to pursue Kaze'aze. Asking if they know where Kerrie Beach is, Isolet ordered the Grand Chase to go and rid the area of some goblins and harpies attacking people nearby and help defeat the Harpy Queen who controls these monsters. Orc Temple Isolet called the girls over telling them to find the Orc Lord who is responsible for all the orcs attacking Serdin and hurt their morale by slaying their master. Gorgos' Dungeon Thanking the Grand Chase for keeping the Serdin Kingdom safe, Isolet told them of their next quest where they will be embarking on a journey to find Kaze'aze and destroy her once and for all, much to their surprise. Observing the three of them since the beginning, she believed that their immeasurable potential may be the only hope for saving the people of Bermesiah. When they accepted the mission, Isolet imparted the Grand Chase with Her Majesty's official seal. Before she left, the Knight Master stated that the Red Gorgos withholds information of Kaze'aze's whereabouts. in Grand Chase M This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Act 23.?: ??? This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Like Sieghart, the Knight Master is called by her surname. **Though Lass shares his surname with the Knight Master, there is no confirmation of a familial relationship between the two. ***However, since Lass was born a Wilde, the surname Isolet is likely borrowed. **Except in the Brazilian server, it was never mentioned that Lothos is her first name. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Isolet first appeared as a mascot in the Battle System modes Annihilation, Trial Tower and Hero's Tower. *In Grand Chase M, Isolet supposedly has a rivalrous relationship with someone known as the Legendary Hero of Serdin to which she deemed a "blue novice". *In the Grand Chase Comic Guide, Isolet helps a newbie named Aimee to start the game. Gallery 01 Knight Master 2.png|Isolet's portrait (new). 01 Knight Master 1.png|Isolet's portrait. 40 Knight Master Pet.png|Knight Master's portrait. Knightmastercard.png|Knight Master's card. Lothos Isolet.png|Isolet's Monster Card. KM_Dialogue.png|Isolet's old dialogue portrait. 5 comic 03 04.jpg|Isolet helping Aimee. Kakaolothosnpc.png|Isolet in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. Isolet guild.png References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC __FORCETOC__